Straw Hat Tennis
by dash-hadoukyuu
Summary: Ryoma Echizen against Straw hat lufey in tennis!


ZONE2:Straw Hat Tennis

"We must hurry!!"

"Horio-kun, slow down a little!" said Katchiro.

"No! This is urgent!" Horio said.

They arrived at the Seigaku Club tennis courts. Immediately they looked for the regulars.

"Everyone! Important news!!" shouted Horio

It caught everyone's attention. Taka-san approached them.

"What's the matter?" he asked

Horio, still grasping his breath...

"P.. P...Pi... waaah!!" Horio hasnt calmed down and can't say good words...

"Hoi hoi! Calm down..." said Eiji.

"Pirates! News has spread all over the town about pirates lurking around!!!!" Horio said.

"Pirates? What could they be doing here?" Eiji seemed to be puzzled.

"Everyone, gather around!" Tezuka ordered.

Everyone gathered and Tezuka made an announcement:

"Due to the news about those pirates... I advice you should always be alert. Don't let your guard down"

Everybody answered:

"Hai!!"

"Ok, everybody go home now." Tezuka dismissed them.

After changing clothes, Momo and Ryoma start walking on their way home...

"Echizen, what do you think those pirates look like?" Momoshiro asked.

"Hmm... I don't care about them" Ryoma replied.

"Dont you have any idea? Me i think they look like..." Momoshiro described the pirates in a funny description.

"Is that so..." Ryoma said.

On their way, they saw a skinny guy with a strawhat, sitting beside the stream by the tennis court.

The guy saw and approached them.

"WOW! What are those on your backpack????" The guy asked while pointing to their tennis bags.

"Umm.. Tennis Racquets? Why?" Momoshiro said.

"Tennis? Is that edible?" the guy replied while staring at them like he knows nothing.

"What? You dont know tennis? It's a sport." said Momo. "By the way what is your name?" he added.

"Luffy, Monkey d' Luffy!!!!" replied Luffy.

"Strange name..." Ryoma said.

"Wanna learn how to play? Lets play a game.." said Ryoma.

"Are you sure Echizen?" Momo asked.

"I like to practice. Momo-senpai, can you lend him your racquet?" Ryoma added.

"YEY!!!" Luffy seemed excited.

They went to the near-by court, and they taught Luffy the rules and some of the basics in tennis.

"I looks like its pretty easy" Luffy said.

"Ok let's start" Ryoma invited. "You get to serve" he added.

The game started.

"Is it like this??" Luffy served

Quite a slow serve...

"Not bad for a beginner.." Ryoma said...

And Ryoma hit the ball and made a return ace.

"I wont go easy on you" he added.

"OK OK! I'm gonna enjoy this!" Luffy replied.

The game went on.. as expected.. Ryoma made a huge lead... 5 games to love.

"Woah, i thought it was easy... Time to show some of my stuff" Luffy grinned.

"Here i go..." Ryoma on service.

"T-Twist serve?? Echizen! That's too much for him!" Momo shouted.

But still Ryoma continued with his shot... But,

"WOW! Whoops..." Luffy dodged the ball just in the nick of time.

"Wh-What is that guy!?" Momo and Ryoma said.

Luffy dodged the ball by bending his body as if he has no bones and then swung and shot the ball and scored for the first time.

Love-15

Both Ryoma and Momo were shocked.

The game continued and Luffy made into a tie break because of his rubber like body.

"Damn, what are you?!" Ryoma a bit tense

"GOMA GOMA!!" Luffy said

Ryoma served, Luffy returned it without moving from his place by extending his reach. (elongating his arms...)

"Th-this is rediculous!! This is much better than tezuka zone!!" Momo was surprised.

But Ryoma just stood on the center of his court. The ball curved to him..

"Echizen Zone!! Alright Echizen!!!" Momo got a lot more excited.

The rally went on... Luffy seemed to want to finish it...

"I love tennis already... I will defeat you! GOMA GOMA!!!!! BAH--ZOO--KAAA"  
Luffy streached his arms very far and shot the ball with a large amount of force!

Ryoma was thrown away because of the impact. He stood up with a very different aura...

"You still have lots more to work on..." Ryoma said. (mada mada dane in english yah)

"State of self-actualization... I didn't thought that he would be forced to be in that mode..." Momo said.

So the game continued... Ryoma has used most of the playstyles burned on his brain.

The score now is 23-24, Ryoma on the lead.

"Ok Echizen! One more point!!" Momo shouted.

"I wont give up!" Luffy said.

The rally started...

"Here i go!! BAZOOKA!!!" Luffy using his move again..."

On Ryoma's court... he changed his form...

"That form... D-Dash Hadoukyuu!?" Momo was surprised.

Ryoma on full power! Charging for his dash as the ball approaches.

He shot it cleary with brute force!! Yeah!

The ball was heading straight to Luffy!

Luffy didn't had the chance to dodge and the ball hit him and he was thrown into the nearby stream! he sunk into the water...

"Echizen that was great!!" Momo approached Ryoma.

"What was great about that!?" A man with three swords shouted. " Luffy! Im coming for you!"

Yes... the guy was Zoro... after he had saved Luffy, he explained that Luffy will never float because of the Cursed fruit.

The next day...

"Oishi... have you seen those pirates??" Eiji asked.

"Nope, not a single one..." Oishi replied.

"Hehehe..." Momo grinning on the bench with Ryoma.

"What with that Momo?" Eiji was intrigued.

"Oh pirates... Nah.. a long story" Momo said.

"Well... you wont be able see them anymore..." Ryoma added.

"Mada mada dane" 


End file.
